


Riding It Out

by Crossover_Enthusiast



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crying Breakfast Friends, Featuring my feelings on the leaks, Gen, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Metafiction, No actual leaks are present though don't worry, One Shot, Short One Shot, There needs to be more Steven and Ronaldo bonding, Wordcount: 100-500, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossover_Enthusiast/pseuds/Crossover_Enthusiast
Summary: Steven faces the greatest threat of all; leaks.Thankfully, he's not alone.





	Riding It Out

Steven stared at his phone.

Earlier that day, he was excited. The first part of a video series about how cartoons were made was going to drop, and Samantha Pepper was guest starring, to discuss the making of _Crying Breakfast Friends!_.

After an urgent mission pulled him away, he figured he'd just watch it later.

Then he came back to find oodles of people exclaiming that someone had idiotically put in clips from future episodes of the show.

Very revealing clips.

Now he was just... Blank. He was used to it.

Whenever something leaked, it was _Crying Breakfast Friends!_.

It was always _Crying Breakfast Friends!_.

_Why was it always Crying Breakfast Friends!?_

"STEVEN!"

Steven screamed, yanked out of his bubbling anger, and he quickly turned to see...

"Ronaldo?"

"Yeah?", he replied.

"Why are you here?"

"Oh," he began, "You've heard about-"

"The leaks?"

"Yeah," Ronaldo continued, "I was avoiding them and thinking, 'how could someone screw up that badly', but then I remembered when KidsToonz aired the season finale for _Koala Princess_ instead of the season premiere, and since you never watched it when I lent you the tapes..."

He pulled out a _Koala Princess_ box set.

"I thought we could binge watch it together!"

Steven looked at Ronaldo, then at his phone. He did say he was going to watch it...

Ah, screw it. It's better than being mad about something he can't do anything about, anyway. Besides, it could be fun.

A small smile crept onto Steven's face. "You start the tapes, I'll make some popcorn."

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously inspired by the podcast leaks.
> 
> In times like this, I suggest just catching up on things you wanted to catch up on but never did for whatever reason.
> 
> Just keep on going, and we'll get there eventually.


End file.
